A Stab through the Heart
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: A different, more SQ, take on the shattered sight curse


Regina was right. She should have known better than to trust another blonde. I made my way down to the mines to find Elsa and get the necklace back. "Elsa!"

"I'm sorry Emma, but I have to try this!" Elsa used her ice magic to blast through the stones. When the dirt settled, there was a hole leading to the beach.

"The beach? The maps were wrong." I followed Elsa through the hole and onto the beach.

"But I don't understand. Anna should be here." Heartbreak was clear in Elsa's voice. I felt horrible because of how much hope she had.

"Magic doesn't always work right here. Elsa, thirty years is a long time. A lot could've happened." We stood in silence a moment. "I'm sorry Elsa."

All she did was nod. "What are you going to do about Regina?" Elsa cleared her throat trying not to breakdown.

"What about her?" Why is she thinking about Regina right now? We just found out her sister isn't here.

"Come on Emma, you love her. It's killing you to see her with Robin. I see the way you look at her and when I helped you with your magic, there was a connection between us. I felt how much you love Regina. You're heart aches for her." Elsa crossed her arms and watched me. Damn. She knew and there was no denying it now.

I was quiet a moment. Not sure what to say. "What's done is done. Elsa, I know you're all team Regina and not Hook but…we need to get this necklace back to the fairies. Maybe they can still create that potion Belle told us about."

"We're not done with this Emma. My happiness may be gone but that doesn't mean yours is too." Before I could argue, a portal opened and a trunk came flying through. Elsa and I were thrown back from the blast.

"What the hell is that?" Elsa and I watched cautiously as the trunk opened and two figures came out. "Is that?"

"Yes!" Elsa ran towards the woman and wrapped her arms around her. "Anna!" Warmth filled my heart at the sight before me. Elsa had been looking for her sister and finally found her. "Anna, Kristoff , this is my friend Emma. She's helped me while I've been here."

"Not meaning to break up the happy reunion but we need to get back to the fairies and see if they can still create the potion. Elsa agreed and the four of us started towards the diner. When we got there, it had been ransacked. Everything was destroyed.

"What happened here?" Elsa looked over the wreckage with horror.

"Who do you think? The Snow Queen." I had to keep my rage in check. "Come on, there's nothing we can do now but prepare for the worst." As we walked into the station, my parents were there with the baby. When David was surprised to see Anna everyone was thrown off. We went through the normal introductions and, of course, Anna and Kristoff were confused. "Look, once all this is over, I'll sit down and explain everything. Right now, we just have to keep y'all from killing each other."

"Emma, you have to lock your father and me in here. It's the only way to keep us safe." I looked at Mary Margaret in horror. I couldn't lock her up again. "Take your brother and keep him safe." I gave my brother to Elsa as I locked my parents in separate cells. Kristoff made sure he would be apart from Anna by handcuffing himself to the desk. Since Anna had been under the curse before, she wouldn't be effected.

"Swan!" I turned on my heels as Hook ran in. "I had to see you before…"

"I'm not the type for a goodbye kiss Killian. You need to get out of here."

"I know, I just wanted to see you before my worst self come back. I wanted you to see me as a good man." I couldn't hold it back any longer. Tears started streaming down my cheeks. I was scared, worried, and I felt horrible. Hook loved me but I didn't love him back. Not the way he loved me. Before he left, I kissed him one last time.

The curse hit and my parents started cutting each other down. It was a slight shock hearing what they said to one another. Totally opposite considering they're normally infuriatingly optimistic. "Emma, what are we going to do? We need to find the Snow Queen and do something."

"You're right." We left my parents bickering at each other. Anna took my brother and Kristoff was bitching about his haircut. Hopefully we could end this before someone was killed. "Ingrid!" The blonde woman stopped and faced us.

"Hello my sisters. Have you finally come to join me?" There was something in her eyes but I couldn't place it. Was it love?

"We're here to end this." I glanced at Elsa before we tried using our magic. Each time we tried to blast Ingrid our bracelets would glow.

"You can't hurt me. The power that flows through us is equal and pure. Soon you will love me; for real." With that, Ingrid walked away.

"There has to be another way." Elsa was starting to panic. I thought about what Ingrid said. Our power was equal and pure.

"That's it." I looked at the blonde knowing she would try to talk sense into me. "We need pure rage to break through this magic."

"Emma, you're a bit prickly but no one could hate you that much." Elsa's brow creased.

"Tell that to Regina." Elsa's words sank in. "I'm prickly?"

Elsa's eyes grew a moment. "Emma, letting Regina out while she's under the Snow Queen's curse…she'll kill you."

"She'll try. But it's the only way to break through these ribbons. We have to try." Elsa finally agreed and we drove towards Regina's vault.

"Are you sure about this Emma?" I didn't answer. I couldn't. Regina and I had come so far and yes we have had our setbacks but she didn't hate me like she had. Knowing that I had to hurt her broke my heart. It was the only way to piss her off enough to attack me.

"She's used a protection spell to lock herself in. I know because she wants to keep herself away from Henry." I tried to focus my magic and use it to break the spell but nothing happened. "Damn it." I tried again. This time, I thought about Regina and her training. With that, the spell broke.

"Are you ready Emma?" Elsa placed her hand on my shoulder. "I know you don't want to break her heart but you have to. You need Regina furious at you." I gave a small nod before walking into the vault.

As we turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs, my eyes grew. "Wow." Regina sat there with a devilish grin.

"I've been waiting for you Miss. Swan." Regina stood slowly. I had seen her twice before in her Evil Queen wardrobe but nothing that had a corset.

"It's a bit late for Halloween. How do you walk in that thing?" I had to keep from staring at Regina's cleavage but it was hard. Damn she looks sexy in that dress. Black really is her color.

"With the poise and composure of a Queen. Perfect timing Miss. Swan." Regina's voice was low and sexy. It sent shivers down my spine. "I've been waiting for you." All I could do was stare as Regina walked towards me. "I knew you would come after me." Regina ran two of her nails up the column of my throat. I couldn't move. The sensation caused a shiver to rampage its way through my body. "You always come after me…and you always will. Why is that Miss. Swan?" Regina kept stepping closer and I stepped back. "Oh I know," I was in a trance when she was mere inches from me. Regina pushed me against the stone wall and invaded my personal space. The smell of her perfume filled my senses and I couldn't think. "Because you're attracted to me. You won't admit it but I've seen the hunger in your eyes.

"R-Regina…" I tried not to shiver when Regina took my chin in her hand. Regina forced me to look into her dark eyes. They were cold and full of pain and anger. This was the Evil Queen. My Regina wasn't there. I tried not to look down but I couldn't help it. She was pressed up against me.

"See? My point is proven, Savior." Regina had an evil grin across her red lips. "I can feel you trembling under my touch." I didn't mean to but I whimpered as Regina ran her hand up my side. "You're trembling dear, why is that? You're not scared of me." Regina looked me over quickly and then leaned in to whisper. "So you must be something else…" I whimpered as Regina's hot breath washed over my ear and neck.

"Regina…" My voice was breathless and my mind was clouded by desire. Regina's sexy purr was killing me.

"EMMA!" The sound of Elsa's voice caused Regina to look away from me. This gave me enough time to gather myself and start to clear my head.

"Y-you're wrong Regina." Dark eyes met mine once more. "I knew about Marian and I brought her back on purpose."

Regina stepped back. "Tell me something I don't know." Her voice was a growl. What I was about to say wouldn't just hurt Regina but it was going to hurt me too.

"I wanted to break your heart. I wanted you to see me and Hook together so you could see the love and happiness you could never have." Regina's heart was breaking; I could see it in her eyes. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

Regina stood there a moment. I could see the rage building inside of her. "I've been waiting a long time for this." Elsa and I ducked as Regina threw a fireball towards us. The flame hit the ribbons around our wrists and burnt it away. I used my magic to throw Regina across the room and ran.

"Ruuuuuunnnnnnnnn!" I knew Regina would be right behind us and out for blood but I needed to get back to my parents. There was one other person Regina truly wanted dead and that was my mother.

Thankfully when we got to the station no one was dead. My parents were still fighting. "Will the two of you shut the hell up for five minutes?"

Both heads whipped around looking at me. "Emma," Mary Margaret warned.

"Oh come on. I've said much worse. Look, I need weapons. Regina's…"

"Here," The sound of Regina's heels clicked on the tile floor. "Well, both of the people I want to kill are in the same place. Lucky me."

I turned on my heels and was shocked once again. I couldn't concentrate with Regina showing that much cleavage. "R-Regina, think about this. Think about what you're doing."

"The only thing I'm thinking about is watching your mother die by my hands. And nothing can stop me." Regina walked towards me and took out a sword. For a split second I wondered where she kept that thing.

Once again, I spoke before thinking. "Well it's about time the old Regina came back. I knew the strong Regina was in there somewhere. I knew she wasn't dead and replaced with this weak, annoying woman who gets one phone call and goes running to her man. Yeah, I know about that. Thanks by the way." I know it was childish to still be hurt by that but I couldn't help it.

"Get out of my way." Regina drew the sword and held it in my direction.

"No. Regina, Robin wouldn't want this." Saying his name put a bad taste in my mouth but apparently she loved him. Maybe hearing his name would trigger something inside of her.

"I don't care about Robin. And I certainly don't care about you." Regina's voice was a hiss. I couldn't move before she stabbed me. A sharp pain started in my ribcage where the sword was plunged inside me. I had to stiffen a yelp of pain as Regina tried to draw it back. "Let go you idiot." I shook my head and grabbed onto the blade.

"No." I started pulling myself closer to the hilt. My vision started to blur from the vast amount of pain. "You know I never listened to you. Regina, if you don't care about Robin or me, then think about our son. Henry wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want you to go dark again. You've worked so hard…" I had to pause a moment from the pain. I was at the hilt now. "You're good now Regina. Now stop this."

Regina scoffed. "I was never good. People never change…"

"They only fool themselves into thinking they can. I know. But that's a load of shit and you know it. Regina, I hate who you've become. The strong, independent woman who would do anything to get what she wanted is gone. She's been replaced with some person who I don't recognize. She has the face of the woman I love but she's not there anymore." Both of my parents gasped at what I said.

Regina was quiet a moment. "You really are an idiot. Falling in love with me will only cause you pain."

I couldn't help but smile softly. If I was going to die today, I was going to enjoy it. "But I'm your idiot." I cupped Regina's face in my hands and kissed her hard. A burst of magic came from us and when I pulled back I saw Regina's eyes. The eyes of my Regina; the eyes of the woman I loved.

"Emma," Regina was confused when she realized what had happened. The color drained from her face when she saw all the blood. "What…"

"Regina…" I couldn't stand. I went limp and still. I heard Elsa ask what she could do to help and felt warmth envelope me. I couldn't speak or move. I kept going in and out of consciousness.

Regina laid me on a stone table as she flipped through books. "Damn you Emma. Die right when we find out you're my true love. Of course this would happen." I think I heard Elsa somewhere but I wasn't sure. "There's an ancient spell that may work. It deals with transferring life energy and it's extremely dangerous. It's a long shot to say the least."

"N-no R-Regina. Don't use the spell…too dangerous." My words were slurred from pain. The last thing I heard was Regina's voice. She asked me to come back to her. Before I slid into blackness, I felt teardrops on my face. I took a large gasp of air to fill my lungs. Regina let out a breath and looked down at me. "Hey…"

"You really are my idiot." All I could do was grin at the brunette.

"I know." Before I could say anything, Regina yelped in pain and fell to the floor. "REGINA!" I all but fell off the table and tried to catch her. "What the hell? Regina!" I shook the lifeless brunette. "What happened?" I looked at Elsa and my parents franticly.

"The spell….it must have taken more of her life force than she thought." Elsa's voice trailed off as she knelt beside me.

"She can't die on me! Not now!" I pulled Regina into my arms.

"Mom?" Oh God. Henry! We could hear him starting down the steps.

"David, Mary Margaret, keep Henry out of here. He can't see Regina like this." My parents went up the stairs to take Henry away from here. I didn't want him to see Regina like this. "What spell did she use?"

"It was this one" Elsa grabbed a book and flipped to the correct page.

"Damn it, I can't read this." All I could do was hold Regina tight against me. "Please Regina…." A bright light surrounded Regina and I. What was this? Was it our magic? When the light disappeared, Regina groaned in pain. "Regina!" I hugged the brunette tightly. "You're alive."

"Ow…loosen up a little would you?" I did as Regina asked and she took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." I couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Regina's face.

"You did it." All of us looked towards the stairs. There stood the Snow Queen. "You're love for Regina broke my curse." There was something different about Ingrid.

"Why are you here?" Elsa stood in front of Regina and I. "You will not hurt them."

"Elsa, you have the wrong idea. I'm not here to hurt you or Emma. We were wrong about your parents. I want to give you the memories I took." Ingrid held two memory stones in her hand. Flashes of Ingrid and I hit me. She was my foster mother and was going to adopt me. She truly cared about me. And I loved her like a big sister.

"Ingrid." My voice trailed off as I looked at the older woman. "You were the only one who wanted to adopt me."

Ingrid smiled. There were tears in her eyes. "Yes Emma. Now do you understand why I see you as a sister?"

"Yeah. I do." I could see that Elsa had the same dazed and slightly confused look in her eyes. "Wait, the only way to break the curse was for you to be destroyed…."

"That is true. But before I could do so, you must have kissed Regina. Your true love broke my curse before I could." I smiled down at the brunette who had her head resting against my shoulder. "I'm glad you found someone who loves you."

Xxx

A few days passed and it was time for Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, and Ingrid to go home. We all gathered by the door and said our goodbyes. Anna and Kristoff were the first to go through the portal. Before Elsa went through, she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you Emma. Your friendship means the world to me."

"You're welcome." I pulled back from the hug and saw Elsa's eyes glisten with tears. "Since we'll probably never see one another again," I unhooked the silver ring necklace I always wore. "Here, take this. You'll have it to remember me. I'd give you a leather jacket but it might stand out too much."

"Yes it would. And thank you." I watched as Elsa put the necklace on. "And here's something for you." Elsa held her hands together and concentrated. When she opened them, a beautiful crystal necklace appeared.

"Wow." It was beautiful and shined in the light.

Elsa chuckled at my amazement. "It will always shine; just the way you do when you're around Regina." I felt a light blush cross my cheeks.

"Okay, okay. You need to go get your kingdom back." I gave Elsa a hug before she walked through the portal. Ingrid was the only one left. "We've had one hell of a ride haven't we?"

"We have. Emma, everything that has happened, you must know I did it out of love for you and Elsa."

"I know you did. It seems all the people I care most about have an odd way of showing their love." I glanced towards Regina who had crossed her arms and huffed.

Ingrid looked back at Regina with a smile. "Please take care of her."

"I will." Regina joined me and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"The word of one Queen to another." Regina gave Ingrid her look of approval. "Goodbye Emma. You will always be in my heart." With that, I watched Ingrid walk through the portal. A moment later, it disappeared.


End file.
